


Coffee Beans

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Coffee beans in ass, I promise, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nothing serious at all, this is a joke fic, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The Coffee Shop AU NO ONE WANTED. <3





	Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



Yuri was working on the last bits of his closing rituals when he heard the gentle knock at the door. Yuri looked at the time and saw the cup he had sitting on the counter, he knew it would be cold by now. Shaking his head he walked over unlocking the door and saw Otabek standing there.

“You’re late asshole.”

Otabek kissed him quickly and walked through the door. “Sorry, got held up at the shop.”

Yuri relocked the door and had most the lights out in the coffee shop. “Your coffee is probably fucking cold as it is. I made it a half hour ago.”

“I said I am sorry, got stuck on that damn Buick in the shop.”

Yuri huffed and stormed back over where he was still cleaning off the counters. He watched as Otabek sipped the coffee.

“Might have stuck my dick in your coffee about ten minutes ago.” he said with a smirk and watched as Otabek choke and spit out his coffee.

“Christ Yuri! Why would you even-”

“You spit out the coffee cause my dick was in, though you suck my dick?” Yuri was feeling slightly offended at this moment.

Otabek was confused for a moment as if he were trying to put it all together when Yuri got to laughing.

“Beka you are too fucking cute when I confuse you.” Yuri dropped the towel he was cleaning the counter with and took Otabek in his arms kissing him deeply. They had just seen each other that morning before they went to their jobs, but it always seemed like too long they spent apart. Yuri would spend his breaks hiding in the bathroom sending lewd picture to Otabek all day and count down the minutes for when their shifts would end. He hated when Otabek got stuck at the shop as it was taking time away from them spending together. He could feel Otabek already getting hard against him and had to chuckle.

“Someone is excited.” Yuri said to him as he rubbed his hips against the growing bulge.

“What do you expect? You've been sending me pictures of your dick all day.”

Yuri felt as Otabek started to back him onto the counter, never letting his mouth of his. That tongue plunging into his mouth, tasting of the coffee he had just sipped. Yuri ran his hands through the back of Otabek’s hair. Yuri had been in a mood all day and felt he would tease Otabek while he was at it. He had to smile as it seemed to work. He felt as Otabek broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, loud open mouth kisses that had Yuri tilting his head back giving Otabek better purchase to his neck. Yuri moaned out as he felt Otabek suck brutally at his neck and bite down. Yuri knew he would be tying a scarf around his neck for tomorrow’s shift.

“You think you can tease me all day and expect us to make it home?” Otabek growled into his ear as Yuri felt his apron being untied.

“But I just cleaned the fucking counters.”

“We can clean them again.”

Yuri felt as the apron was ripped off his waist and hands quickly undoing his pants. Yuri could hear as there was a low rumble coming from Otabek as he reached down pulling out the cock that had been teasing him all day. The moment that hand wrapped around his length Yuri leaned back onto the counters and moaned out. He did not care anymore about his perfectly clean counters.

Yuri watched as that dark head leaned down and he felt a wet lick at the tip of his cock. A moan escaping his throat as his cock head was wrapped by Otabek’s thick soft lips but it was all over too soon.

“Bastard, you really did put your dick in my coffee.” Otabek had an expression of disbelief on his face.

“Fucking told you I did. That is what you get for being late.”  

“You are such a spoiled ass Yura.”

“Only cause you made me that-” Yuri moaned out loudly as Otabek cut his words off by taking him completely in his mouth. No lead up, just swallowed his cock whole. He found his hands in that dark hair messing it all up. He could feel the tacky gel he had put in his hair earlier that day and knew when they were done, that hair would be standing straight up.

He watched as Otabek was bobbing his head up and down in his lap. Never had Yuri thought in a million years he would have a boyfriend so fucking hot. Here he was a college dropout, working at a coffee shop barely making ends meet till one day Otabek came in and ordered coffee. Otabek had come in every morning for a week then finally asked him if he wanted a ride sometime on his bike. Otabek picked him up that night from work, and every night following. They have not separated since.

It took them a few weeks and Yuri found himself living with Otabek. Was much better than the shithole he called a home- a studio flat falling to pieces around him. Otabek’s place was small, but they didn’t require much room. Between Otabek’s job at the shop and his at the coffee shop, they were able to pay bills and spend the rest of the time being together.

He moaned again as he felt the tight suction going up and down his cock. He loved Otabek for a lot of things, _this_ was definitely one of them. Sure the man was gorgeous and generous, and fuck if he would not do anything for Yuri, but he sucked cock like a pure champ. He felt his body going rigid and knew he was getting close. He could never last long with Otabek’s lips wrapped around him.

“Fuck… Beka…”

He groaned as Otabek lifted his head with a smirk. Watching as that hand reached over grabbing the caramel sauce, if he was not so damn close to getting off he would have laughed when the cold thick liquid hit the tip of his cock and slowly trickled its way down. Yuri realized he was holding his breath as that cold liquid continued to cover him.

“I’m going to be fucking sticky.” he breathed out.

“I’ll clean you up.” he could see how Otabek’s eyes were glazed over watching that sweet sauce he loved so much cover his cock.

Yuri moaned as that tongue started to lick slowly up and down his shaft. Otabek always had a sweet tooth and it always made him cringe at the amount of sugar he wanted in his coffee. Otabek was lapping long strides up his cock getting all the sticky mess off of him. He knew he would still be sticky later as it seems Otabek had a weird obsession of covering him in something sweet and sticky. No matter how much he tried, only a shower would fully clean it off of him.

Suddenly he was jerked to his feet off the counter and turned around. He felt a hand press on his back and he was bent over the counter. Otabek had a way of manhandling him he thoroughly enjoyed.

His pants were yanked down and he slipped one foot out spreading his legs. Those hands were massaging his ass cheeks and Yuri felt himself arching his back obscenely the way Otabek liked. He knew he looked lewd, he knew Otabek ate that shit up.

“We don’t have any lube here asshole.”

“We won’t need it, I am not going to fuck you… yet.”

He felt a cool thick liquid at the top of his ass as it slipped down the crease. It tickled and he found himself arching his back even more as he hissed out.

“It’s fucking cold Beka.”

“It’s what you get for teasing me all day.” Otabek murmured into his lower back as he started to lick his way down. Yuri could feel that warm wet tongue licking up the sticky residue left on his skin. Otabek licked lower and lower till he felt those calloused hands grip his cheeks hard and spread them wide. He could feel the caramel slowly descend lower. He could hear the low moan behind him as that tongue started to lick slowly at him. Yuri found himself moaning when that tongue licked over his sensitive ring. It still stung from earlier that morning when they didn’t have much time and had to do a quickie. Minimal prep and quick thrust. Yuri had felt him all day where he was sore and still throbbing. That warm tongue caressing over him made it throb for different reasons now.

Yuri was moaning as was Otabek. He could feel the rumble at his rim from Otabek moaning and felt as if it was going in him. A warm tongue entering where he was most sore and he moaned louder. He could feel as that tongue was alternating between gentle lick and lightly probing at him. The minute Otabek’s hand reached around him to grab his neglected cock he yelled out. His cock was sticky and Otabek’s hand was warm. He was being stroked as that tongue continued to works it way in and out of him.

“Beka, I am so… “ Yuri moaned out and found his sticky cock releasing all over the counter. He cried out as that tongue was still deep inside of him as if it was chasing any last reminiscent of caramel left over. His entire body was humming and he was almost thankful when that hand left his cock as he was getting overly sensitive. Yuri was holding the counter so he would not sink to the floor in a puddle. Otabek was still tongue deep in him and not stopping.

“Beka… please…” he begged out.

He had to sigh when that tongue left his body and started to kiss its way up his lower back. He could feel as Otabek’s warm body leaned down over his and kissed along the back of his neck.

“Did you think I would be able to leave here without touching you after all those filthy pictures?”

Yuri laughed, “They weren’t that bad.”

“Yura, you were bent over taking a picture of your ass with your finger knuckle deep.”

“That was lunch break.” Yuri had not allowed himself to get off and continued to tease himself and Otabek all day. He was glad he wore an apron as he sported a hard on most the day.

He felt those fingers behind him again and gasped.

“Beka!”

Otabek kissed his neck and he felt something odd. It was small and slick. He felt it inserted, then another.

“Beka, what the fuck?”

He heard Otabek laugh and hold him down. He felt it again and started to squirm even more. He was not sure what was happening, but there was an evil laugh coming from Otabek as he continued the feel the small objects inserted in him. He knew with Otabek holding him down he would not be able to shake him off.

“Beka!” he yelled again as he heard the laughing and insertion continue.

Once Otabek was finished he backed away quickly and Yuri spun around smacking him on the shoulder.

“What the fuck did you put in me asshole?”

He watched as Otabek opened his hand, there were a few coffee beans in his hands. Yuri was shocked and he was sure his face showed it. When he looked back up to Otabek’s face he saw the man was red in the face and his entire body shaking. Otabek was fucking laughing.

“OTABEK ALTIN!” Yuri screamed as he stomped off to the bathroom and Otabek fell to the ground in laughter as Yuri still had one pant leg around his ankle and it trailed behind him as he stomped off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry for this - 
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
